Bringing back the Magic
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: John Cena feels like his wife needs a night of romance to bring the magic back into their marriage. This is what happens. A one shot story for Hailey Egan Cena. John Cena/OC, mention of Chris Jericho/OC.


John Cena went over the plan again in his head. He'd asked Meredith's sister to watch the kids for the night. They were safely at her house with Chris. He told them he owed them one. But he needed tonight with his wife. He needed the time to reaffirm his love to her. Both of them worked a hectic schedule and there wasn't a lot of time left over for romance. But that was going to change. He couldn't say for sure what had inspired his new found passion to make sure that his wife knew he loved her. Part of it could be attributed to the proposal that Cody had planned for Layla. Or the way Mike and Maryse acted backstage when they thought no one was looking.

He and Meredith had been like that once. So carefree and so in love. They met six years earlier at a photo shoot. Sparks flew instantly. Within a few months, they were married and their son was on his way. His sister in law Marni had teased them both that they'd been made for each other. That was why things had happened so fast for them. And he'd believed it to be true. But now, six years and two kids later, he'd felt like the magic was fading. At least for her. The pressures of being a freelance photographer and working out of the home while raising two children under the age of six, virtually alone, had to be getting to her. He made it home when he could. But his own schedule was exhausting. All of that was about to change. He was going to make the time to spend with her. Make the time to show her how much she meant to him and that he couldn't live without her. She was the mother of his children, his heart and his whole world. She was the glue that held their family together.

He heard her car pull into the drive way and he made sure that the bottle of wine was in the bucket of ice. He straightened his button up shirt and lit the candles on the table. He heard the front door open and smiled to himself as he heard her talking to her Marni on the phone.

"Are you sure that you don't mind keeping the kids?"

"Are you kidding? I don't know who is having a better time, Chris or the kids." Marni said. "Go home and enjoy having the night to yourself. We will see you in the morning."

"Alright. Thanks Sis. I owe you one." She hung the phone up and sat her purse down in the table by the door and walked a little farther into the house. She saw John standing by the table and smiled. "Well Mr. Cena, what do we have here?"

"A nice, romantic dinner for my beautiful wife." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I have the next few days off. Tonight is all about the two of us." He whispered as he placed his hand on her back and led her over to the table. "I hope you like chicken." He said as he uncovered the plates that he'd prepared.

"This is amazing honey. You didn't have to do all of this for me." She said as she picked up her fork and began to dig in. he poured them each a glass of wine and sat down beside her.

"Yes, I did. I don't do this enough. I don't do enough to show you how much you mean to me."

After dinner, he grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. She moaned into the kiss and he smiled. He hadn't kissed her like that in a while and he knew that she'd missed it. Sure, they'd kissed when he'd been home. They'd even had sex. But it had always seemed hurried and never as intimate as he'd wanted it to be. Or as intimate as she'd deserved. But that was going to change tonight. He had her all to himself and he was going to show her exactly what she meant to him. He brought his lips to her neck and curled his fingers in her hair, running his tongue along the smooth skin of her neck. She leaned her head back and moaned softly into the quiet of the room. His hands breezed through the buttons of her blouse and he tossed it over his shoulder, brushing his finger tips along her candlelit skin as he did so. He looked down at her as she stood in their kitchen, her eyes half lidded in pleasure and want. This was how it had been those first few months with them. How they'd gotten the kids in the first place. But he didn't care. If this night of romance left them with one more, it would just be another reminder of their love. One more to add to the two that they already had. His hand slid down her side and up the part of her thigh that was exposed past the hem of her skirt. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. She opened her eyes a little and smiled at him. He was going to tease her first. He was going to make sure that she was in complete ecstasy before he made love to her. He worked her panties down her legs, making sure not to break contact with her lips. He could feel the heat rising off of her and he threw them to the floor as well.

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor before he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. She undid her bra and let it fall to the floor before she turned to look at him. He was amazing. She smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He picked her up easily and sat down on the edge of the bed caressing her body to his. He nibbled at her neck and slid a finger inside of her. She moaned and shivered, holding his head in place. He flipped them over with expert precision, never losing the rhythm he'd started. He slid another finger inside of her and her moans became more primal, more urgent. She needed him and she needed him in the worst way. He kissed his way down her body, still working his fingers inside of her. She felt the flick of his tongue as it worked at the same fevered pace as his fingers and she wounded her fingers in his hair breathlessly begging him to continue. He smiled against her, his mouth skillfully exploring her. Her moans were like music to his ears and it was turning him on without question.

After a while, he lifted his head and slowly slid himself into her. Her body shuddered against the intrusion but she welcomed it. She reached out and pulled him to her, kissing him for all that she was worth. And then he began to move. Slow and steady , in and out. He managed to thrust a little deeper each time, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge of euphoria. Her nails were digging into his back so hard that he was sure she was going to draw blood. But he didn't care. She was enjoying this. She needed this. And so did he. He felt her tighten around him and he smiled as she came. He quickened his pace a little, letting himself be completely lost inside her. Three long, hard strokes later, he came too and stilled himself on top of her for a minute to regain his sense.

"That…..was…..amazing." she panted. He lifted his head and looked at her smiling. He leaned in and kissed her gently before he pulled out and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you John."

"I love you too Meredith." He said as he planted a kiss on her forehead and rubbed her back softly. "I love you too." Soon her breathing evened out and she was asleep in his arms. He'd hoped that he'd made his point clear. She was his wife, the mother of his children and his whole reason for being. And she was still the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. She was the magic for him and as long as he took the time to show her that, it would never get old.


End file.
